conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constitution of Isokyria
Preamble We, the People of this nation, do establish a state for all Isokyrians that shall be built and maintained in the image and ideals of Nororism, as promulgated by the great founder, Christian Robertsson. We hereby pledge to dedicate ourselves to this noble cause, to secure our freedoms, and protect our society from all evil forces. The workers of Isokyria have come together to create a nation wherein honorable labor is recognized, wealth is earned justly, and all is done in the name and advancement of the nation. So we set forth this constitution to lay out the framework in which this noble state shall operate. Set in force on the first day of January of the one thousand nine hundred thirty fifth year of Our Lord Jesus Christ. Government 1. The ideology of Nororism is the country's founding principles and we do hereby establish Isokyria as a Nororist state. The ideology shall be enforced and promoted by the Isokyrian Nororist Party, which is hereby established and ordained as the sole party to represent the will of the Isokyrian worker and people. 2. The Party shall be led by the Chairman, chosen by the National Assembly, where legislative powers are herein granted, for an indefinite term. Only resignation or death may remove the Chairman from office. 3. The Chairman shall be the father of the Party and of the Nation and his leadership shall ensure Isokyria remain a noble society, free from degenerate influences. He shall work in consultation with the National Assembly, who shall propose to him measures they deem necessary for the benefit of the nation. If he approves, he shall promulgate and decree such measures as law. 4. Christian Robertsson is hereby appointed as the first Chairman of the Isokyrian Nororist Party. 5. Members of the National Assembly shall be chosen by the people by direct election, to represent their district, the boundaries thereof shall be determined by law. There shall be one representative for each district. 6. Only persons who are members of the Isokyrian Nororist Party, are of at least 25 years of age, and are of good moral character may become a representative of the National Assembly, or hold any office of Isokyria. 7. The National Assembly shall elect their President, who shall oversee all parliamentary matters and advise the Chairman on issues of prudence. 8. The people of this nation declare that the ideologies and systems of capitalism and communism are evil and degenerate. Therefore, all persons entrusted with an office of Isokyria shall do everything in their lawful power to defend the nation against these forces. 9. Organization of the economy shall be determined by the Chairman, in accordance with section 8. 10. The Nation shall seek towards the ultimate goal of economic independence and self-reliance. Society 1. The Isokyrian society is guided by the Nororist ideal formulated by Christian Robertsson. All workers and people are instructed and obliged to provide labor and mutual cooperation for the collective benefit of the nation. 2. All Isokyrian able-bodied and healthy males are hereby ordered to join the Armed Forces of Isokyria for a period of two years, to train future warriors and defenders of the Nororist ideal and the Isokyrian nation. by revision in 2005 3. All Isokyrian women, provided they are healthy and of mature age, are called on and obliged to recognize their God-given role in life as mothers and caretakers and to raise future noble citizens who will contribute to the Isokyrian nation. 4. The people of this nation declare the following to be evil and degenerate and call upon all officers of Isokyria to combat diligently: gambling, promiscuity, pornography, narcotics, homosexuality, liberalism, racism, alcoholism, unjust violence, thievery, murder, rape, blasphemy, adultery, poverty, witchcraft, and all other things which future generations determine to be threats to their Nation. 5. The people of this nation declare that Isokyria is Christian and recognizes Jesus Christ as Our Lord and Savior. Rights 1. The people shall have the right to work and to contribute to their nation. 2. The people shall have the right to education provided for free. 3. The people shall have the right to found a family and to raise future generations. 4. The people shall have the right to health care, as a healthy society is a strong society. 5. The people shall have the right to participate in all political affairs within limits as determined by the National Assembly. 6. The people shall have the right to worship God in accordance with the Christian tradition. 7. The people shall have the right to a fair wage. 8. The people shall have a right to decent housing. 9. The people shall have the right to contribute intellectually to the Nororist ideal. Miscellaneous 1. The flag of this nation shall be the following: Sable, a cross Azure, fimbriated Or. 2. The coat of arms of this nation shall be the same as the flag and supported by two bulls, Argent. 3. "Ket ander els Isokir" or "None other than Isokyria" shall be the state's motto. Category:Isokyria